StormClan
Welcome! The owner of this Clan is Emberstar23. Ask in the comments to join with the following information: Name: Gender: Eye Color: Pelt Description: Family: Family must be a cat that already exists. To be family, the owner of the cat must agree. Description In StormClan, we always stand up for what is right. We don't tolerate injustice, and will question the warrior code if it means the difference between the end of the Clan or safety. Territory We live in a large forest with border streams. Others We Roleplay With *WaterClan *MoonClan *CloudClan Members Leader: :Kinkstar- light brown tabby she-cat with a fluffy tail and golden eyes. She is calm and collected. (Emberstar) Deputy: :Whiteheart- pure white tom with one gray paw and green eyes. He is wise and is not quick to rush into fights. (Emberstar) ::Apprentice, Emberpaw Medicine Cat: :Graypelt- gray she-cat with amber eyes. She is grumpy, but funny at times. (Emberstar) Medicine Cat Apprentice: :Cinderbreeze- young, pretty, slender, dark gray she-cat with a long, thick tail, and bright blue eyes. She is clever and stubborn, and hates being a medicine cat. She wishes she could still be a warrior. (Mate: Hailstorm) (Wolfspirit) Warriors: :Furzethroat- brown tom with a white throat and chest and green eyes. He is the most senior warrior. (Emberstar) ::Apprentice, Ashpaw :Silvershine- silver tabby she-cat with black stripes and blue eyes. She is funny, outspoken, and fierce. (Emberstar) ::Apprentice, Sunpaw :Flamebelly- flaming ginger tom with a paler ginger belly and green eyes. He is excitable and acts like an apprentice. (Mate: Sorrelstrike) :Beartail- large, muscular, dark brown tom with a short, stubby tail, thick fur, broad shoulders, and pale green eyes. He is stubborn and clever, and cares for his mate very much. (Mate: Deerheart) (Wolfspirit) :Deerheart- pretty, slender, dusky brown she-cat with a white muzzle, and large, bright blue eyes. (Mate: Beartail) (Wolfspirit) :Hailstorm- large, broad shouldered, muscular, battle-scarred gray tom with thick fur, a long tail, unusually long claws, and large, deep blue eyes. He is respected in the Clan, and never backs down from a fight. (Mate: Cinderbreeze) (Wolfspirit) :Blackfeather- pure black tom with gray feather-shaped patches and kind blue eyes. He is quiet, but is fierce in battle. (Emberstar) :Rocksong- pale gray tabby Tom with soft black stripes and white ears and ice-blue eyes. He is caring, sweet, and easy to befriend. (Emberstar) :Goldentail- golden she-cat with dark brown dapples and a stunning pale gold tail and green eyes. She is easygoing and the best hunter in the Clan. (Emberstar) :Whirlwind- tall, lanky dark gray tom with light gray tabby swirls all over his pelt, and gleaming brown eyes. Muscular and strong, he's the fastest cat in the Clan, and a great fighter, and is one of the senior warriors. (Prowllu) ::Apprentice, Honeypaw Apprentices: :Sunpaw- golden dappled she-cat with green eyes. She is caring, kind, and loyal. (Emberstar) ::Mentor, Silvershine :Ashpaw- dusky gray tom with white spots and amber eyes. He is quiet but is loyal to his friends. (Emberstar) ::Mentor, Furzethroat :Emberpaw- dark gray she-cat with a white chest and paws and amber eyes. She is sarcastic, brave, and loyal. (Emberstar) ::Mentor, Whitestorm :Honeypaw- extremely beautiful, unusually golden dappled she-cat with white patches on her soft fur. Her eyes are bright blue, and have green around the pupils. She has long legs, and a lithe, sleek body. Soft-spoken and calm, but fiercely independent and hot-headed at times, she's a handful for any cat. (Prowllu) ::Mentor, Whirlwind Queens: :Sorrelstrike- tortoiseshell she-cat with gray paws and green eyes. She is the sister of Kinkstar and very reliable. (Mate: Flamebelly) (Emberstar) Kits: :None Elders: :Timberclaw- gray-and-brown tom with ruffled whiskers and blue eyes. He is sarcastic and grumpy most of the time, but loves to have fun with the young cats. :::::::::::::Cats Outside of the Clan Kittypets: :None Loners: :Twist- light brown she-cat with reddish patches and blue eyes. Former kittypet, she runs into StormClan from time to time and is friendly with them. (Emberstar) Rogues: :Viper- black tom with thorn-sharp claws, a long, thin tail, sharp teeth, and amber eyes. He is cruel and hates StormClan because he was exiled when he tried to kill its former leader. (Emberstar) RPG Always remember to sign with four ~'s. ---- "Great! Now slash and roll, quickly!" Silvershine shouted. Sunpaw stumbled and fell. Emberpaw looked down at her friend, eyes gleaming with subtle amusement. "You okay, Sunpaw?" Sunpaw glared up at the dark gray she-cat and spat dust out of her mouth. "Fine, thanks." ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 22:25, October 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- Beartail padded into the training area. "Kinkstar sent me to help with battle training," he meowed. --☾Vampirefang☽Happy Halloween! 23:53, October 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- Emberpaw bounced to the brown warrior. "Great! Now we can practice on a cat that's actually bigger than us!" Sunpaw looked away and hung her head, grumbling, "Yeah, another chance for me to get left in the dust again." Emberpaw's ears pricked at her friend's comment. "Don't think like that, Sunpaw! Maybe you'll best me this time." She shrugged. "Who knows?" ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 02:28, October 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Can Cinderbreeze have kits soon? x3) "I need someone to go with me to collect some herbs," Cinderbreeze meowed. "I'll come," Hailstorm mewed, following Cinderbreeze out of camp. "Do you really need to collect herbs?" he asked once they were far from camp. "No," she mewed. "We just haven't been together for days, so I thought we could go for a walk." --☾Vampirefang☽Happy Halloween! 06:41, October 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Sure. Her mate is going to be Hailstorm?) "Okay, now we're going to scout the territory," Silvershine meowed. Sunpaw perked up. "Yes, finally!" Emberpaw's eyes sparkled. "Where are we going first?" ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 22:40, October 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Honeypaw stepped into the clearing, where Sunpaw and Emberpaw were, along with Silvershine and Beartail, and her own mentor, Whirlwind. Honeypaw carried herself to the other end of the clearing on nimble paws. As she passed the two younger apprentices, she gave a sniff at them, still walking, not ignoring them fully, but disreguarding them. "Honeypaw," Whirlwind mewed in his deep voice, "Attack!" his words were wasted as the golden-dappled and white she-cat raced to him, her eyes narrowed, still managing to keep her attack face somewhat dignified. Sunpaw only caught a glint of Honeypaw's blue eyes as Whirlwind pinned her down, a paw on her stomach. He stifled a purr, letting his apprentice up. Honeypaw's eyes were narrowed. "You said we couldn't use the front-roll-swipe earlier," she protested indigantly. Emberpaw stifled a snort of amusement. Whirlwind nodded. "That's true. Try again." he mewed. Honeypaw leaped to him, one enormous bound from her strong back legs, and landed on her mentor's back, and after a brief scuffle, had her mentor pinned down, a paw poised to strike a fatal blow, but thankfully her claws were sheathed. "Good job!" Beartail said admiringly. It was hard to beat Whirlwind, because he was so fast, but she had done it, and was turning into a great young warrior. Sunpaw's eyes were wide. She hadn't seen Honeypaw fight before, and it had made her forget all about exploring the territory for a heartbeat. "Let's get going," Silvershine mewed, leading Beartail,Sunpaw and Emberpaw out of the clearing, leaving Whirlwind and Honeypaw to train. ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 05:12, October 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Wow, I'd never seen Honeypaw fight before," Sunpaw whispered to Emberpaw as they padded through the territory. "She fights really well!" Emberpaw nodded slightly, eyes fixated on the well-worn trail. "Yeah. Whirlwind must be mentoring her really well." ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 16:48, October 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Yes. Hailstorm's her mate) "I need to tell you something," Cinderbreeze meowed. "What is it?" he asked. "I-I'm expecting kits." she finally mewed. --☾Vampirefang☽Happy Halloween! 20:31, October 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Okay. Do you want me to add it in the allegiances?) As Sunpaw, Emberpaw, Silvershine, and Beartail walked through the forest, the warriors pointing out significant landmarks and borders, Emberpaw heard mews of cats coming from a ways away. She looked up at Silvershine, whose ears were pricked. "Did you guys hear that?" Emberpaw whispered. ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 00:54, October 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Sure. =3) "It's probably CloudClan on our territory again," Beartail hissed quietly. --☾http://thewarriorcatsroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/StormClan?action=edit&section=5Vampirefang☽Happy Halloween! 02:15, October 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- Silvershine raised her head and opened her jaws to taste the air. "I don't think so... I don't smell any CloudClan." Sunpaw copied her mentor's position and exclaimed, "I don't smell CloudClan either- I smell StormClan cats!" "That's just our natural territory scent," Emberpaw reasoned. Sunpaw shook her head violently. "No, it's the individual-" She tasted the air once more. "-in this case, individuals scent. There more than one StormClan cat near here." ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 23:03, October 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- Sunpaw crept forward. "It's Hailstorm and Cinderwhisker. What would they be doing over here?" Sunpaw whispered to Emberpaw. --☾Vampirefang☽Happy Halloween! 08:18, October 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- Emberpaw shrugged. "I dunno." She gasped suddenly, her amber eyes gleaming with the sparkle of an unusual idea. Sunpaw groaned. "Emberpaw...?" "Let's go check it out ourselves!" Emberpaw suggested excitedly in an undertone. ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 02:21, October 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- Emberpaw crept forward, Sunpaw close behind. "Kits? That's great!" They heard Hailstorm meow. --☾Vampirefang☽Happy Halloween! 03:14, November 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- Sunpaw gasped as she felt teeth drag her tail backwards. "What are you two doing?" Emberpaw backed out, eyes wide. "We-W-We wanted to see who it was," Emberpaw stuttered. Beartail cuffed both of their ears. "You two should know better! Honestly! Go clean the Elder's den! Now!" he mewed tartly, turning tail with Silvershine and padding off. The apprentices, heads down and tails dragging, padded back to camp, where Honeypaw was play-fighting with Ashpaw, mrrowing in laughter and swiping at him playfully. They stopped and got up, seeing the two other apprentices walking in. "What's up with you two?" Ashpaw mewed. Honeypaw flicked a leaf from her ear as Sunpaw grumbled, "Nothing." and the two younger apprentices padded into the Elder's den. Ashpaw turned to Honeypaw. "I can't believe you'll be a warrior tomorrow!" he mewed. "I know, it'll be great!" she responded happily. I make Honeypaw a warrior? XD Her name will be: Honeybreeze. ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 20:42, November 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Sure... It's just that Emberpaw and the other two apprentices are a little older than her, and I want them to remain apprentices for a while longer. That's okay.) Emberpaw and Sunpaw placed stained moss outside of the elders' den. "Great StarClan, all we wanted to do was just check out what was happening," Emberpaw grumbled. Sunpaw scoffed. "Not all we wanted to do. All ''you ''wanted to do." Emberpaw rolled her eyes. "Still, now we have to clean out the elders' den." "Let's just get it over with, then," Sunpaw sighed. ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 23:39, November 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Where have you been?" Graypelt asked when Cinderbreeze padded into the medicine cats den. "I went to go get some catmint, but I couldn't find any," she meowed. --☾Vampirefang☽Happy Halloween! 07:59, November 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Graypelt eyed her apprentice suspiciously. "We have plenty of catmint," she meowed. Cinderbreeze's eyes quickly glanced off to the side, then held her mentor's gaze confidently. "It can't hurt to have too much catmint, what with leaf-bare coming soon," Cinderbreeze retorted coolly. Graypelt turned away to resume mixing herbs. "Okay. Oh yes, you might want to check on Timberclaw; he said his pads were cracked and bleeding earlier." ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 19:25, November 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I'll give him some dock leaves," Cinderbreeze meowed. (Later) "I can't find any burdock or chervil," Graypelt sighed. "We'll have to ask CloudClan for some," Cinderbreeze meowed. "They have plenty." Graypelt nodded. "I'll go talk to Kinkstar." Graypelt padded out of the medicine den. --☾Vampirefang☽Happy Halloween! 08:09, November 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Kinkstar?" Graypelt peeked into the leader's den, where the fluffy-tailed she-cat was munching on a mouse. With an inviting flick of her tail, Graypelt stepped inside. "We don't have any more burdock or chervil, two very important-" "I know they are very important," Kinkstar interrupted, a trace of impatience in her mew. Graypelt nodded and continued. "May we ask CloudClan for some? Cinderbreeze and I know they have plenty. I'm also friendly with Briarfrost, their medicine cat." Kinkstar nodded. "Careful, though. I don't trust any Clan but our own." Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 23:42, November 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- "What did she say?" Cinderbreeze asked once Graypelt was out of Kinkstar's den. "We can go. We'll go at sunrise tomorrow," Graypelt mewed, padding into the medicine cats den. "We're low on tansy. Why don't you see if you can find some," "Okay," Cinderbreeze meowed, padding out if the den. --☾Vampirefang☽Happy Halloween! 00:05, November 7, 2012 (UTC) ------ Category:Roleplay Category:Clans